La nueva Cenicienta DxS
by claualphapainter-95
Summary: ...La vida de Samantha Manson ha sido muy dura ¿Pero como podra un baile de Halloween cambiar eso? ..."aveces la fantasia es mejor que la realidad" La nueva Cenicienta crossover...


La nueva Cenicienta 

**Fanfic: "La nueva Cenicienta"**

**Autor: Samantha Cullen**

**Desclaimer: No soy dueña de nada!**

"**A Cinderella story" Warner brothers studios**

"**Danny Phantom" Butch Hartman**

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy lejano vivía una princesa y su padre viudo, de acuerdo no fue hace mucho tiempo ni en un mundo muy lejano sino en la ciudad de Amity Park que parece lejano porque apenas se ve de la contaminación .Pero para mí que estaba creciendo el valle era mi reino. Era la mejor amiga de mi padre y el el mío, aunque ser educada por un hombre no me puso al ultimo grito de la moda yo siempre sentí que no me hacia falta nada…era la mas afortunada del mundo…mi papa era el mejor accionista y para en sus tiempos libres dirigía la mejor cafetería del valle…me encantaba estar ahí…era u lugar donde la palabra "dieta" no se conocía y la grasa se incluía sin cargo adicional…en Manson's todos se sentían en casa …ya no tenia mas nada que pedir en la vida … tenia un padre fantástico y amigos maravillosos…pero mi papa creyó que necesitaría algo mas… a Pamela…

Y junto con ella llegaron Valerie y Estrella mis inadaptadas hermanastras, pero eso no me importaba ya que íbamos a hacer una gran familia feliz…por desgracia esto no era un cuento de hadas.

Jeremy: y así fue que el león se enamoro de la oveja y vivieron felices para siempre…

Sam: los cuentos de hadas se hacen realidad?

Jeremy: no, pero los sueños si…

Sam: ¿y tu tienes un sueño?

Jeremy: ummm…si, yo espero que algún día vayas a la universidad y puedas vivir en tu propio castillo.

Sam: ¿Y en donde estudian las princesas?

Jeremy: en …donde el príncipe estudia en … Harvard …pero sabes los príncipes no solo hablan de príncipes apuros , hablan de cumplir lo que sueñas y de luchar por defender lo que eres …recuerdas lo que yo siempre digo … "no por miedo a errar vas a dejar de jugar"

Sam: aja…

Jeremy: no olvides que si pones atención en este libro, hay cosas importantes que podrás necesitar en tu vida.

Pamela: ¡Jeremy ayúdame!

Sam: ¡quédate aquí!

Jeremy: volveré Sam.

Ese día perdí a mi mejor amigo… y los únicos cuentos de hadas en mi vida eran los que leía en mi libro…

Como mi papa no dejo testamento mi madrastra se quedo con todo, con la casa, con la cafetería y para su mala suerte conmigo…

Stranger than your sympathy  
And this is my apology  
I killed myself from the inside out  
And all my fears have pushed you out

And I wished for things that I don't need  
(all I wanted)  
And what I chased won't set me free  
(all I wanted)  
And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees

Oh, yeah  
Everything's all wrong, yeah  
Everything's all wrong, yeah  
Where the hell did I think I was?

And stranger than your sympathy  
Take these things, so I don't feel  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
And now my head's been filled with doubt

We're taught to lead the life you choose  
(all I wanted)  
You know your love's run out on you  
(all I wanted)  
And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true

Oh, yeah  
It's easy to forget, yeah  
When you choke on the regrets, yeah  
Who the hell did I think I was?

And stranger than your sympathy  
And all these thoughts you stole from me  
And I'm not sure where I belong  
And no where's home and no more wrong

And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was  
And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted  
And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me

Mmm, yeah  
Stranger than your sympathy  
Stranger than your sympathy  
Mmm hmmm mmm

8años despues

Pamela: Sammy, Sam, Samantha!

Sam(gritando): aaahhh!

Pamela:es hora de desayunar , tráeme mi desayuno…Sam!

Pamela: Saaaammm!!!!es ese el salmón noruego que te pedí?

Sam: es el mejor…

Pamela: si lo es, cuesta una fortuna en traerlo en avión desde Noruega.

Sam:umm…ok

Pamela.: ¿que haces ahí parada? Anda ve a trabajar

Sam: mmm… Pamela hoy no podré ir a trabajar ya que necesito estudiar…

Pamela: Sam escúchame las personas estudian para obtener un trabajo, tu ya tienes uno querida ,te ahorraste el paso…

Sam: pero…

Pamela: nada de peros… ve al trabajo…

Crash  
That was you and me  
It started out so innocently  
Shatterd on the ground  
I hear the sound

Crash (crash)  
Ringing in my ears (crash)  
I still feel the sting of my tears

Someone, wake me  
I can't seem to break free

(Chorus)  
Go on get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I'm somethin' in the dark  
Livin' in a crash world

Hush  
Don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems absurd  
But who we were  
Is gone forever

Crushed  
Underneath the fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird

Someone, save me  
I cant seem to break free

(Chorus)  
Go on get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I'm somethin' in the dark  
Livin' in a crash world

Crash world  
Yeah, yeah

Slow motion  
Devistation  
Should of seen it comin' but I couldn't do nothin'

Emotion  
Desperation

Someone, Save me  
I cant seem to break free  
(universe, universe, parallel universe)

(Chorus)  
Go on get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parrallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I'm somethin' in the dark  
Livin' in a crash world

Go on get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I'm somethin' in the dark  
Livin' in a crash world

Crash world  
Yeah, yeah  
Crash world

En Manson's ahora Pamela's

Maddie: Roddie basta ya de salmón, cocinaste todo el día salmón…

Roddie: ayúdame Maddie, ¡¡¡Pamela quiere comerme!!! Bésame!

Maddie: ¡que asco! ¿Sam? ¿Que haces aquí llegaras tarde al colegio?

Sam: ya casi termino, Pamela se enoja si es que no termino

Maddie: eso es algo que no me importa

Sam: pero…

Maddie: nada de peros…dejame a Pamela y a liposuccionado trasero a mí…

Sam: gracias Maddie..

Maddie: anda…

En la casa de los Fuley

Sam: le quedo lindo el auto señor Fuley.

: ¡muchas gracias Sam! El mejor amigo de un hombre es un Mercedes

Tucker: ¡hola Sam! Oye papa no te da lastima…escucha sin ofender Sam,… ¿no te da lastima en lo que voy al colegio…?

: no, me da lastima son los tres autos que destrozaste.

Tucker: mmm… buen punto…

Sam: Tucker… no iras así conmigo…

Tucker: ¡¿que?! Es mi faceta de rapero cariño

Sam: sea lo que sea no iras así conmigo al colegio

Tucker: ok…segundo plan

Ya en el colegio

Ross: buenos días Casper High! Recuerden que hay que ahorrar el agua, aprendan del señor Lancer que no se ha bañado en días aaahh y por cierto no olviden que hoy es el ultimo día para comprar sus boletos para el baile de Halloween… que emoción, podrán disfrazarse de lo que quieran de alguien que en realidad no son…y claro también buscar a su verdadero amor…y por supuesto tener mucha diversión.

En el estacionamiento del Casper High

Tucker: mira ahí hay un buen lugar

Paulina: ¡te duermes y pierdes murciélago!

Tucker: Paulina Sanchez y sus fieles súbditas…Paulina me desea mucho…

Sam: pero ella nunca te ha hablado…

Tucker: ¡pero yo si! ¿Entiendes?

Sam: ahhhhh…esa superficial…si claro!

Tucker: te digo que ya hable con ella en mi mente claro, y en mi mente me desea muchísimo…

Sam: Tucker, te mereces algo mejor que una superficial como Paulina Sanchez…incluso hasta en tu mente.

Tucker: ¡ese auto ya se va mira!

Casi tuvimos un accidente tratando de conseguir ese lugar en donde el mas popular y el mas deseado de la escuela estaciono su lujoso Mercedes , Daniel Fenton, o mas conocido como Phantom por ser mitad humano y mitad fantasma y pertenecía al clan de populares del colegio Casper…

Sam: Tucker, las personas como Paulina y Danny estan geneticamente programadas para encontrarse ¿Cuánto ego puede haber entre esa gran pareja?

Tucker: imagina lo que diran sobre ti…

Sam: Tucker, ellos no saben que existo…

Claro, tan rápido como dije eso la víbora superficial no dudo en tirarnos un poco de su veneno…

Paulina: ¡oigan! ¡La raya blanca es solo para gente bonita no para tontos!

Dash: ¡oye mesera murciélago! Me traes un burrito para llevar ¡gracias!

Tucker: ¿no que no sabían que no existías?

Sam: cierto…

Mientras tanto en el pasillo del colegio vimos a mis tontas hermanastras tratando de hablar con Paulina y sus súbditas…claro esta que paulina pensaba que Valerie y Estrella eran unas tontas como todos los demás del colegio…

Estrella y Valerie: hola Paulina...amiga del alma…

Paulina: díganme ¿Por qué le seguimos hablando?

Súbditas: porque te regalaron un bolsón Channel en tus cumpleaños?...y era falso…

Lucia: ¡hola! ¡Tuck y Sam!...¡miren que lo tengo aquí! Boletos para el baile de Halloween…no es genial?

Sam: ¡que! Lucia no ire a ese baile…no puedo…tengo que trabajar…

Val: (interrumpiendo) …Sam…deberías dejar a esa mujer …te hace trabajar mucho…mira…te hace despertar a las mañanas tan temprano como si fueras un gallo…

Lucia:…te hace trabajar todo el día…

Tucker: …y sin mencionar que te trata mal y tiene un mal trato ¿¡como es que aun la soportas?!

Sam: sencillo…sin Pamela…no hay universidad

En ese momento de nuevo casi me mato, chocando junto a Gregor, un chico lunático que creía que tenía una novia en Marte…

Gregor: OH, Samantha cuanto lo siento…te ves hermosa hoy…ah! Ya me tengo que ir me llaman desde Marte…

Tucker: ¿Sam estas bien?

Sam: si, yo…estoy bien…

Y en ese momento todos me levantan del frío suelo

Val: ese tipo esta loco

Romi: Yo creo que es feliz…

Tucker: ¡que vive en su propio mundo!

Sam: créanme…a veces la fantasía es mejor que la realidad…

…cuando en ese momento oigo que mi celular suena….no pude evitar esbozar una tímida risita y sonrojarme un poquito…

Todos: …y hablando de fantasías…

Lucia: …y el admirador secreto aparece…

Sam: ¡nos vemos en el almuerzo!

Salí tan rápido como pude al patio, esto era lo único que me alegraba e día en todo el día…una vez que me acomode al borde de un estanque comencé a vivir mi fantasía…de nuevo…

Mensaje de texto: …Donde estabas no hemos hablado en años…

De nuevo no pude evitar la risita tímida y sonrojarme como un tomate…

Esas maripositas que sentía en mi estomago aparecían cada vez que hablaba con mi "príncipe" digámoslo así, claro, hace mucho tiempo ya no permitía que me llamaran princesa…pero para el hacia una gran excepción…este chico que se hacia llamar GhostHunter , hacia una cosa que otro chico no llegaba a hacer conmigo, y lo digo enserio…me hacia sonreír tanto...y sonrojarme también.

…mentiroso…hemos hablado en esta mañana…

Ghosthunter:…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… ¿en que piensas ahora?

…primero...tu…

Ghosthunter:…me gustaría escucharte… ¿cuando nos conoceremos?

…pronto…

En ese momento desperté de mis fantasías con el sonar de la campana de entrada...Mi siguiente clase era la de música…

Era unas de mis clases predilectas…ya que podía hacer lo que mas amo…cantar…

Profesora: muy bien niñas pónganse en pareja… Lenny y Sam juntas

Vamos niñas…

Me había tocado Lenny la que mejor voz tenia en la clase…y sin dudas unas de las mas exigentes...Casi no hablaba con nadie…siempre se dedicaba a tocar su piano de cola en la clase de música, casi nunca se la veía salir del salón de música… sin duda amaba la música, su estilo era algo bohemio mas estirando a lo gótico…

Lenny: escucha…esto es lo que harás… ¿Samantha cierto?

Sam: ¿aja?- debía confesar que tenia un poco de miedo

Lenny: ok, Samantha, esto es lo que cantaremos y esto es lo que tu tendrás que aprenderte ..Me estoy esforzando mucho en esta clase...Quiero tener la beca para una buena universidad de música…y no me pienso perder mis esfuerzos por tu culpa... ¿ok?

Sam: amm… ok - y ahí me paso una música muy bonita de Amy Lee, sin dudas mi cantante favorita…

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one…

Me gusto mucho la música y de la forma en que ella la cantaba era sorprendente, era como tener a la propia Amy Lee enfrente mió…

Al fin la vendita campana sonó…ya llego el almuerzo…

Lenny: ¿Samantha donde crees que vas?

Sam: ¿¿¿al almuerzo…???

Lenny:…primero necesito escuchar tu voz…toma canta esto… ¿tocas el piano?

Sam: un poquito…

Lenny: ¡genial! ...anda…no seas tímida...Vamos…

Y ahí tímida mente cerré mis ojos y empecé…

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Por suerte me sabia la letra de la canción…pero cuando abrí mis ojos casi medio colegio estaba alrededor mío…estaban mis amigos los de la clase de música y el grupo de Danny y Paulina…luego, Lenny comenzó a aplaudirme lo cual, todos repitieron el mismo acto…

Lenny: ¡wow! Manson me sorprendiste…

Yo estaba roja como un tomate de la vergüenza

En ese momento entra la chica que estaba encargada de organizar la fiesta, Ross que va directo con la profesora unos segundos después nos llaman a ambas… nos dijo que necesitaban dos cantantes para el baile de Halloween…eso era lo único que me faltaba no iba a poder ir al baile ya que tenia que trabajar y ahora esto fue increíble y lo que lo empeoraba era que esto valía la mitad de nota de todo el semestre y no había otra forma de recuperarlo…no podía fallar a Lenny y no podía reprobar …¡pero que haría?...El día paso como un salta míen …y llego la hora de la salida me dirigía al trabajo …no veía la hora de acabar con esto e irme de esa casa llena de gente superficial e ir a la universidad…

Llegue a mi casa tan cansada como si fuera que todo el día me la pase cargando un caballo sobre los hombros…llegue y decidí conectarme a mi correo electrónico habitual…mi corazón salto literalmente cuando GhostHunter me comenzó ha hablar…

GhostHunter: ¿Qué tal tu día?

Ghoticgirl95: ay una madrastra disgustada, mucho trabajo, mucha tarea y chicos que se sienten superiores a ti… ¿Alguna vez te sentiste inadaptado?

GhostHunter: todo el tiempo…puedo estar rodeado en un mar de gente e igual me siento solo…pero luego pienso en ti…

Ghoticgirl95: ¿oye ya nos habremos conocido?

GhostHunter: no lo se somos muchos en el colegio…

Ghoticgirl95: entonces talvez si…

GhostHunter: podría eliminar a los chicos... ¿no eres hombre cierto? …porque si lo fueras te mataría…

Ghoticgirl95: ...pues no soy hombre… ¿ya le dijiste a tu papa lo de la universidad?

GhostHunter: pues no….ni siquiera sabe que quiero ser empresario…

Ghoticgirl95: mi papa siempre me decía que tengo que luchar por mis sueños…

GhostHunter:..Pues mi papa tiene otros planes para mí…

Ghoticgirl95: son las dos de la mañana ya llevamos cinco horas hablando…

GhostHunter:..Pues, batimos nuestro propio record…

Ghoticgirl95: vamos a dormir…sueña bonito…

GhostHunter: espera, solo podré dormir si se que nos conoceremos…en el baile…te estaré esperando a las 11:00 a mitad de la pista… sueña bonito…

Ahora si ya no sabia que hacer, afín tendría la oportunidad de conocer a mi príncipe encantado …pero en el baile de nuevo …no había forma de que falte …sencillamente era el destino que valla…finalmente me eche a dormir y con mi Walkman a todo volumen y con músicas de Amy Lee logre conseguir el sueño…

Al día siguiente…

En el campo de Baseball…

Tucker: es genial, al fin lo podrás conocer…

Sam: No lo se…es muy bueno para ser real…

Lucia: que dices…ya paso un mes que lo conociste en el Chat…

Romi: tienes razón… hablas todo el tiempo con el…lo conoces muy bien…

Sam: si, lo conozco muy bien…y si que tal el me conoce y no soy lo que espera… talvez esta relación es mejor por Internet…

Tucker: yo creo que deberías ir al baile esta noche… si quieres yo podré acompañarte…

Lucia, Romi y Val: ¡si! Nosotras también…

Sam: ¡enserio!...son un encanto…

…Luego para suspender el encanto del día Pamela llamo a mi celular...

Sam: hola

Pamela: Sam, no se quien rayos se trago mi salmón, necesito otro, necesito mas salmón, mi ropa de la tintorería y mi auto…

Sam: Pamela… ¿una bola más?

Tucker: ¿porque estas obligada a ser su esclava?

Sam: simple…sin Pamela no hay…

Todos:…universidad…

Sam: ¡exacto! Ay Dios ya es tarde tengo que ir a practicar con Lenny…nos vemos luego…

… En la sala de música…

Lenny: ¡Sam! Al Fin llegaste… tenemos un problema…necesito algo que cantar en el momento del baile…¡y no se que!

Sam: amm…creo que yo tengo algo…- y ahí revise mi bolso…y encontré un papel arrugado…era la canción que recuerdo que mi madre me cantaba…era muy hermosa y con la voz de Lenny estaría genial…-mira Lenny no se si te sirva pero…-bruscamente me saco la hoja y se sentó en su piano y ambas comenzamos a cantar…

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a december

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Far away, long ago  
things I yern to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

lenny: Bien Sam me convenciste…será esta con y Sally's song…

Profesora: bien señoritas recuerden no fuercen mucha su voz, luego del baile viene un recital muy importante…Sam vendrás esta noche… ¿cierto?...

Sam: ammm…en eso estoy…maestra.

Lenny: no Manson, tu vendrás y punto final.

De nuevo sentí el miedo que me aspiraba de lenny –si vendré maestra-no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, ahora tenia que conocer a mi admirador secreto , salir de la cafetería , cantar y luego enfrentar a Pamela…¿Cómo lo lograría?...

La tarde paso nuevamente muy rápido…y mi estomago estaba hecho un nudo…estaba tan nerviosa por lo del baile y aunque no lo crean mi estomago no tenia ese nudo ni por la canción que iba cantar, no, no se originaba por nada de eso… sino el temor de conocer a esa persona tan buena y que cuando me conozca no le agradase eso era a lo que mas yo le temía. Aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer antes del dichoso baile, con cada minuto que pasaba, yo desistía aun mas de ir.

Finalmente me dirigí a mi casa…es decir a la casa de Pamela…

Sam: ¿Querías verme?-fui hasta Pamela que se estaba bronceándose en su lujosa cama.

Pamela: ¡Sam! …¿Ya terminaste mis encargos?

Sam: Si, ya los termine…

Pamela: Que bien…porque necesito que vayas a la cafetería.

Sam: Pamela…hoy es mi día libre y el día de halloween es hoy.

Pamela: si, lo se…pero necesitas ser menos egoísta Sam y ser mas consideradas con nosotras y hoy necesito que asees los pisos de la cafetería.

Sam: pero el baile es hoy, y tengo que ir, necesito ir.

Pamela: aahhh no… tu necesitas el dinero para la universidad…tienes que ir a asear los pisos.

Sam: Pamela mis notas son excelentes, trabajo toda la semana y tomo algunas materias extras…nunca te he pedido nada…Pamela déjame ir al baile por favor.

Pamela: cariño, ahora que ya estas mayor, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte y creo que puedes escucharme ahora… ¿me escucharas?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza…no iba a negarle ya estaba echando lagrimas…y Pamela continuo…

-no eres muy bonita y no eres muy inteligente, y estoy feliz de que lo entiendas…-listo Salí con lagrimas en los ojos de ahí deseando que ha Pamela le quemara su cama de bronceado…era n mal pensamiento, pero ya no la aguantaba…lo que dijo fue muy cruel…

En la cafetería para mi mala suerte el grupo de superficiales que Danny y Paulina comandaban se encontraban en el lugar, mirándolos torpemente choque con Pamela, lo cual respondió – estas estorbando-

Y yo estaba tirada en el piso.

Maddie: oh, cariño mira lo que pasa es que es época de halloween y las brujas salen por todas partes.

Pamela: iré a buscar del baile a Valerie y a Estrella… volvere a las 12:00.

Sam: de acuerdo.

Y groseramente le dijo a Maddie…

Pamela: ¿acaso no tienes baños que limpiar?

Maddie: lo haria, pero tengo que atender…pero si los quieres limpios , limpialos tu…¿Qué te parece?

Pamela: no puedo pero acabe de hacerme maní cute y me costo muy caro.

Maddie: te advierto Pamela, que buscare un punto en donde poner mi maní cute barato.

Pamela: acaso me amenazas, no sabes que yo puedo

Maddie: que…despedirme…anda hazlo y veras a las personas desaparecer del negocio.

Pamela: soy una mujer muy agradable- alejandose-

Maddie: si, en tus sueños…

Luego Maddie fue junto a mi y las dos comenzamos a remedar a Pamela

Juntas: "soy una mujer muy agradable"

Maddie: esa mujer enloquecería a cualquiera

Sam: lo se, por eso me graduare un año antes…para estar muy lejos de esa mujer.

Maddie: créeme, ni si lograras entrar en la universidad de Marte estarias lo subisientemente lejos de esa mujer.

Sam: si, lo se.

-Sam, linda hazme un favor, tomase la orden por favor.

No cuando mire a la mesa que me tocaba era la mesa superficial el día no podría estar peor…

Paulina: chicas, ¿porque pienso que no habrá comida de dieta en este lugar?

Claro…no dudo en hacerme sentir peor cuando llegue…

Paulina: Vaya la mesera llego…

Sam: ¿que ordenaran?

Paulina: ¿Qué tienes aquí que no contenga azúcar, carne ni carbohidratos?

Sam: …agua.

Paulina: ¿acaso fue una broma?

Y Danny continúo...

- y una muy buena…

Paulina: que sea Te helado

Dash: y que sean dos…ah! Y sigo esperando el burrito que te pedi mesera…

Paulina: y no voy a dejarle propina…

Danny: Paulina, tengo que decirte algo…en privado…

Paulina: Danny lo que me tengas que decir…solo dilo enfrente de mis amigos.

Danny: este …bien quiero terminar…

Paulina: ¿¡que!? Estas enamorado de otra…

Danny: creo que si.

Paulina: escucha esto voy a hacer de cuenta que jamás paso esto así que tranquilízate, alístate para el baile y ahí nos vemos.

Maddie: esos chicos me recuerdan porque peleaba en la escuela.

Y en ese momento vi a mi mejor amigo entrando en la cafetería vestido como" el Zorro"…

Tucker: ¡no teman mas! El Zorro llego y trae con el lindo Mercedes…no iras vestida al baile de mesera o si…

Sam: Tucker no voy a ir…

Tucker:¿Cómo que no vas a ir?... y que va a pasar con tu admirador…

Maddie: ¿tu admirador secreto?

En ese momento para mi suerte llegan mis demás amigas…

Lucia: Sam aun no te alistaste?

Sam: chicas, no iré…

Val: esta loca…Lenny te va a matar…

Romi: aparte lo de tu admirador…Sam…

Maddie: esperen un momento… ¿Sam que haces aquí niña?

Sam: obedezco órdenes de Pamela…

Tucker: Sam, Sam es tu verdadero amor…

Sam: pues mi amor tendrá que esperar…

Maddie: ¡ay! Por favor deja el drama para las telenovelas tu si iras al baile…

Sam: no puedo ir Maddie, si lo hago Pamela me sacara las tripas y…me obligara a que las tire a la basura…

Maddie: Si te hace algo se las vera conmigo…mira a tu papa no le hubiese gustado verte siendo infeliz…es tiempo de que busques tu felicidad…y comenzaras esta noche.

Lucia: anda Sam, necesitas hacerle caso a Maddie solo estudias y trabajas no te diviertes.

Sam: esta bien iré al baile…cantare…conoceré a mi verdadero amor y bailare toda la noche…no iré…no tengo disfraz…

Todos: lo arreglaremos…vamos…

Y así me llevaron arrastrada al baile…

Mis amigas me consiguieron un hermoso anti-faz , Tucker un hermoso collar y Maddie tenia una sorpresa para mi…

Maddie: mira aquí esta anda ábrelo

De esa delicada caja blanca salio un hermoso vestido largo color violeta con un corsé delicado…era en verdad hermoso…e iba perfecto con el.

Sam: esta hermoso Maddie…

Maddie: si esta bonito ¿no?...te quedara hermoso...

Me apure tanto en cambiarme…que casi caigo en el intento…en fin con la ayuda de mis amigas pude ponerme el vestido…rápidamente salimos de la casa de Maddie directo al baile…- estoy nerviosa- pensé en voz alta y mis amigas me abrazaron para transmitirme seguridad…

Llegamos al baile y mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar como el papel…mis amigas me dijeron que me puse tan pálida…no iba a negarlo mi corazón estaba apunto de salir…estaba nerviosa, nerviosisima…me arrastraron hasta la puerta ya que yo iba a salir corriendo…- no puedo hacerlo- grite

Todos: Sam…claro que puedes vamos…- no puedo-

Todos: si puedes…

Sam: esta bien, escuchen tengo que estar para las 12 en la cafetería…o sino – traje saliva- ya saben…

Tucker: no te preocupes ya pensamos en todo, toma, va a sonar cuarto para las 12- me paso su PDA.

Sam: ¿enserio me das esto, no tienes miedo a que lo pierda?

Tucker: espera me despediré de ella, listo toma…

Sam: Tucker eres adorable…-toma tu capa.

Cuando bajábamos de las escaleras sentía que todo el mundo me miraba…solo quería salir corriendo de ahí…finalmente me dirigí detrás del escenario donde Lenny se encontraba…

Sam: lenny…ya llegue…

Lenny: Sam, ¡eres tú! Viniste, gracias…toma el micrófono y empieza niña…- tome el micrófono con las manos temblorosas…-Lenny fue corriendo a avisar a Ross que actuaba como DJ esta noche…diciendole que solamente me llamara "la cenicienta"…

Subí al escenario, casi me caigo o peor vomito de los nervios y la melodía empezó…

I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

… Continua ….

Music: Evanescence/ Amy Lee/ Hilary Duff


End file.
